


This Family Of Ours, It's Beautiful

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Anna comes home from a long day at work to her and John's little family.





	This Family Of Ours, It's Beautiful

Anna sighed as she finished the last of the tidying up in the lounge as the family had retired to the library. It was a Friday, and she and John had the weekend off.

She made her way down to the kitchens, and got her coat on.

Being a valet, John had finished an hour earlier than his wife, so he was already home.

"Goodnight, Anna." Said Mrs Hughes. "See you next week."

"See you next week Mrs Hughes, goodnight." Smiled Anna, and went out through the back door.

She made her way down a now-familiar path. It was the path to their home.

Anna smiled as the little cottage she called home.

The house was alight with love, as well as lamps.

She had a key, but she knocked on the door even so.

"Mama!" Cried a little voice from inside the cottage.

With some difficulty, 3 year old Joseph Oliver Bates, better known as Joe, opened the door to let his mother in.

"Hello, sweetheart! Oh, I am so happy to see you!" Anna beamed, lifting the little boy into her arms.

Joe kissed his mama on the cheek, and threw his arms around her neck, cuddling into her.

Anna smiled, kissing her child's temple. After all she and John had gone through, way before Joe was born, there was nothing more in the entire world that they treasured than the luxury of coming home to each other and their family.

She made her way into the kitchen, where John was making stew.

"Hello." He beamed, putting the ladle next to the bubbling pot and making his way to his wife.

Anna kissed him. "Evening. When will tea be ready?"

"Any minute now. Nanny put Primrose down for a nap just before I got home, how about Joe helps me to lay the table, I'll serve up, and you can wake our daughter." John suggested.

"Ooh!" Anna teased. "Look at you issuing your orders! Yes, m'lord." She chuckled, performing a mock curtsey.

She made her way upstairs to the nursery, where both of the children slept.

Primrose Mary Bates was 9 months old, and a very happy baby. She had her mother's curls and her father's strength. She hadn't been well when she was born, but had pulled through and recovered within a week.

Lady Mary and Mrs Hughes were her Godmothers, and Mr Carson was her Godfather, they were also Joe's.

The little one was already awake, she was moving around in her cot.

"Hello sweetheart." Murmured Anna, lifting her daughter into her arms. She gazed at the child, she was perfect, as was Joe.

She checked her daughter's nappy, luckily it was clean.

Anna carried Primrose downstairs.

"Prim!" Exclaimed Joe, smiling at his sister as Anna sat down at the table, settling the baby girl in her lap.

"Hello, my two favourite ladies." John chuckled, kissing Anna then Primrose on the head.

The family settled down to eat, chatting together happily.


End file.
